


Useless Part 1: I Want to be Useful for My Daddy

by Princess_April



Series: Useless [1]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Masturbation, Name Calling, Self-Destructive Behavior, Self-degradation, audio script, body-writing, daddy - Freeform, f4m - Freeform, outside a frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: A young woman—a masochist for degradation—is in her “daddy’s” car, just outside a fraternity house during a party.  She is naked except for the degrading body-writing her daddy covered her with just before he brought her here.  Her “daddy” is inside, and has left her alone, waiting.  She decides to use the time to record an audio to GWA, telling the story of how she met daddy and became the person she is now.  It’s a dark story of a broken home, sexual self-degradation and masochism, but nevertheless one that makes her happy—happy she found her daddy, so she could finally be treated like the useless little fuck hole she is.
Series: Useless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062233
Kudos: 2





	Useless Part 1: I Want to be Useful for My Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This girl is 100% authentic. It turns her on to be treated like a sex object. She loves being told that she is useless, and a fuck-hole. She loves knowing that other people see her that way, and it turns her on to think of her SELF that way. She knows she makes choices that might not be the healthiest thing for her, and yet she can’t help herself. In this way, this is a sad story, and she’s a troubled girl, but at the same time, she just wants to live a life that she connects with even if she isn’t always safe, and she’s willing to sacrifice that dignity and safety to feel something real. The point is, this girl is not meant to be a caricature. While she is certainly putting on a bit of a show for her recording, she’s also being totally honest with herself and her listeners.]
> 
> [ACTING NOTE: This is written to be performed in a sort of matter-of-fact way of speaking. It should NOT devoid of emotion, but sort of deliberate in its delivery. The dialogue has a rhythm and a cadence that you’ll likely catch on to as you read it. My suggestion: don’t rush through it and let her subtly feel every line she says.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\------- START------

[SFX (OPTIONAL): sounds of muted bass thumping and party outside a car—this is present throughout the audio.]

[wrestling sounds as she puts a phone in position for herself to record] 

Hello everyone. 

I’m in my daddy’s car, waiting for him to come and get me. 

He’s taking me to a party. 

[OPTIONAL IF YOU’RE USING THE SFX]: Can you hear the music outside?

I thought I’d make this recording for you while I waited. 

Daddy likes it when I make recordings like this. 

When I tell stories about me and my daddy so everyone on the internet can listen.

Don’t worry though… He’s not really my daddy. He just likes it when I call him that.

My real daddy left home when I was eighteen, and my mom… she kicked me out when I was nineteen.

She said I was useless. And she called me a whore.

I didn’t graduate high school, and… uhm. I couldn’t find a job. 

She said I spent too much time with guys. 

She got mad because… I spent all the money she gave me on clothes, and makeup so the guys would like me.

She said that I might as well go out and be a whore, because, that’s all I’m good for.

So… she kicked me out.

I started working at this fast food place, cuz I couldn’t find anything else.

And that’s when I found my new daddy.

He came in, and he looked at me behind the counter… and I just couldn’t take my eyes off him.

It was magic.

He knew what to do. He knew exactly what I was from the very beginning—before I did.

At first… he fucked me. 

He would pick me up after my shift at work. He brought me to a cheap hotel, and he made me shower so I didn’t stink like cheap hamburgers… and then he fucked me.

He would pick me up from work… and fuck me every couple days.

I guess he was trying to see if he liked me… if he could… tolerate me.

Because after a couple weeks, he told me he could be my daddy.

He said he didn’t want me to work fast food anymore because… it made me stink. 

And the thing is, I wasn’t very good at it anyway. I was only keeping my job cuz… well… the manager was fucking me too.

So… I decided to quit, and he became my daddy.

I moved in with him. And he paid for all my clothes, and my makeup… so I could look pretty. But… uhm.

Well… then I got bored…

I wanted to fuck other guys…. So…

I did…

And… daddy found out.

And he was mad.

So… he spanked me. 

He said I was a bad girl, and he spanked me.

I told him I was sorry. I told him I wanted to stay with him, because… I love my daddy.

He said I was useless, and… he called me a whore—just like mom did.

He said I was pretty, but stupid. And he understood why my mom kicked me out.

I begged him to let me stay.

And he said I could, but … things would have to be different.

He said he couldn’t think of any other use for me except for fucking.

So…

He turned me into a whore.

He set up a room at a cheap hotel, and other guys paid him so they could fuck me.

And… I wanted to be his whore. I wanted to get fucked. 

I wanted to be useful… for my daddy.

But the guys who fucked me? Uhm. They didn’t like me.

They thought I was pretty, but… stupid. Like… I didn’t do it right.

They said I was… overpriced.

They told daddy I was a needy… cunt… with small tits who only cared about what she wanted.

That made daddy mad.

And so… daddy spanked me. He spanked me really hard… for being a… useless whore.

And when daddy spanked me… and called me a bad girl, and a useless whore…

I came.

I came like a useless little whore for my daddy.

And that’s when daddy realized… what I really was.

I wasn’t a whore. 

I was a hole.

I was a hole… with no brains.

I was selfish, and stupid, and I only cared getting cock stuffed up my hole.

That’s what my daddy told me. That’s what he told me I was… while he spanked me, and made me cum.

And you know what?

He was right.

Daddy decided to keep fucking me after that… but he stopped trying to whore me out.

He said I wasn’t good enough to be a whore.

He said I could stay with him, but… things would have to be different.

Instead of nice clothes, he would only buy me discount, skimpy slut clothes, from thrift stores or… when I begged him, cheap sex outfits from adult stores. Instead of buying me expensive cute shoes from the mall, he would only buy me cheap plastic stripper heels from a discount warehouse online.

He said since I couldn’t be a good whore for him, that’s all he could afford. It was all I deserved.

He said I didn’t deserve panties or bras. He said, since I was a fuck hole, I should be easy to access anyway.

And now… I’m really happy, cuz… my daddy knows how to treat me. 

He knows what to do with me.

He knows what I’m good for.

He tolerates me… even though I’m a useless fuck hole.

And you know what? He likes it when I make these recordings, and post them online for everyone to listen to. He likes it when I tell everyone stories about how I became a useless fuck hole for my daddy.

He plays them through the speakers at home, and in the car… and makes me listen to them while he fucks me.

He fucks me while he listens to me tell the internet what a useless fuckhole I am.

So… right now… I’m in daddy’s car. My fingers are in my cunt, and I’m making a mess on daddy’s seat.

Daddy’s gonna be mad. He might spank me, but… I can’t help it.

[indications of heavy breathing] I like being a bad girl. I like it when daddy spanks me. 

Daddy’s inside. He’s… inside the frat house. 

[OPTIONAL IF YOU’RE USING THE SFX]: Can you hear the music?

He’s gonna come get me soon, and... he’s gonna take me in to the party.

Do you guys want to know what I’m wearing?

I think daddy would want me to tell you.

When I was getting ready… before. When I was putting on my eye makeup, Daddy told me to take off my clothes.

He told me, that I didn’t deserve clothes tonight.

And when I took them off… when I took off my clothes for daddy…

He fucked me.

He fucked me right there… in his bathroom. 

After he finished inside me, he told me to stay there… bent over the sink, staring at myself in the mirror, and he’d be right back

And he came back with… some magic markers. A black marker, and… a red marker. 

He wrote something in big black letters on my back. I… I don’t know what it says. 

He said it wasn’t for fuck-holes like me to know.

Then he told me to turn around.

He told me to sit on the counter and spread my legs… and … he drew an arrow toward my pussy on my right inner thigh, and wrote… “Open Cock Sleeve.” In big black letters.

On my left thigh, he… drew another arrow toward my pussy and wrote… “Cum Dump—return full.” In big red letters.

And then… right above my right nipple, he wrote… “Free Grope meat.”

And… just above my pussy, which… I had just shaved… he drew a third arrow ending right above my clit, and he wrote “Public rape slit”

And on my chest… above my left breast he wrote… “Daddy’s dumb fuck hole.”

And then, when he was finished writing on me. And his cum was leaking out of my cunt… he took pictures of me with my phone, and then told me to post them on reddit. So… I did. Maybe some of you already saw them. If not… you can go to my sub…

Then he put a collar around my neck. A dog collar he bought at the pet store? And a leash. And he made me crawl like that out to his car. And… then he drove me here. And … here I am.

So… that’s how I’m dressed. 

That’s what I’m wearing.

Daddy’s inside now. He’s telling the guys how to treat me. He’s telling them how to use me. He’s telling them… what I’m good for.

[slight whine] I want to go to the party… [wet masturbation sounds]

[turned on and needy] I want to be a good fuck hole at the party.

My daddy’s doing his best… to make me useful. [sounds of masturbation]

He knows what to do with me. He knows how to treat me.

I wonder how many guys will be there. 

How many cocks… will fill up my cum-dump. [louder faster wet sounds]

I wonder what daddy wrote on my back… Maybe the guys will tell me.

I want to be good for daddy. I want to be a pretty, useful hole for my daddy. 

[touching herself with full intention now] He’s going to make me crawl inside. And he’s going to put my holes to use…. Oh god… 

Oh.. I want to get fucked. I want them to fill my cum dump. I want them to use my rape slit until their finished. 

I need to cum. I can’t help it… I’m a selfish, greedy little fuck-hole. Just like daddy says. 

Daddy’s gonna be so mad. He’s gonna spank me. 

But I want him to. 

I want him to spank me in front of the frat guys—so everyone can see… I’ve been a bad girl.

I want to get dirty again. I want to stink like cum… so daddy will make me take a shower.

[breathing heavy—wet sounds as she intensifies and nears orgasm] Oh god… I want to be their cock-sleeve. It’s all I am. It’s all I’m good for. 

[right on the edge] I want to be useful…. For my daddy. 

[she cums—Improv as you like for a few seconds.] Oh god. Oh, fuck… I’m a dumb, useless little fuck… Oh god… Oh. 

[OPTIONAL: she can even cry (or half-cry) as a kind of catharsis, but that’s up to you]

[breathing, recovering]

Uh-oh… I see my daddy. I think they’re almost ready for me… Oh god. They’re looking at me. The frat guys are looking at me. I think they see my grope meat through the window…

I better go. 

I’m gonna post this now. 

And by the time you hear it… I’ll be the cock-sleeve at the frat party! [giggle]

Ok. Thanks for listening. Remember to comment, cuz… daddy likes to read your comments on my audios. Sometimes he makes me read them, while he fucks me.

Thank you for helping me be useful!

[kissing sound] Bye.

\--------END--------


End file.
